More particularly, the invention relates to a motor vehicle seat tilt adjustment mechanism comprising:                a first cheek plate designed to be fixed to a first seat element,        a second cheek plate designed to be fixed to a second seat element, and rotatably mounted relative to the first cheek plate about a tilt axis, and        a locking system comprising:                    a first locking bearing surface on the first cheek plate,            a second locking bearing surface on the second cheek plate, in a plane parallel to the first bearing surface, and            at least a first slug and a second slug, each having a first contact shoe adapted to engage with the first bearing surface, and a second contact shoe adapted to engage with the second bearing surface, the slugs being moveable from a locking position in which they engage with the two bearing surfaces to prevent a relative rotation of said cheek plates, to at least one release position in which they no longer engage with at least one of the two bearing surfaces in order to allow a relative rotation of said cheek plates.                        
Document FR 2 873 633 describes an example of such a mechanism that is perfectly satisfactory because it offers a high breaking strength. Nonetheless, it would be desirable to reduce further the clearance between the various components of the mechanism.